Shopping Mauled
by Smitty91
Summary: Brittany has a very interesting day whole shopping at the local mall.


Shopping Mauled

"Oh, home sweet home!" Brittany said with outstretched hands as she stepped in through the glass doors. A few humans gave the diminutive Chipette a curious look, but she didn't care as she pulled her sunglasses off and tucked them away in the pocket of her faded blue jeans.

The Chipette grinned as she passed the second set of doors, her hair flapping about happily behind her as she stepped into her own private sanctuary of commercial goods and clothes. Westview mall; her heaven, her home, her favorite place in the world. Well, second favourite. The dance floor at the rave club downtown held that lofty title in the flighty little Chipette's heart.

Brittany inhaled deeply, making a grand show of her entrance, breathing in the mixed scents of hundreds of humans and the deliciously sweet smell of the cinnamon roll kiosk to her left. It was like some kind of strange perfume to her, and Brittany was likely the only one in this whole building who could truly appreciate the collection of odors. A mix of cultures, styles; salty, sweet, bitter. It was what she lived for. Aside from those crazy nights at Lulu Gaddi's club. The mall made for a nice getaway from the strobe lights and technicolored outfits of the club-goers.

Adjusting her tight, white button-up dress shirt, Brittany double-checked to see if she had his wallet. Good, it was still right where she had left it. Her left pocket. She wasn't sure, having tossed the pair of jeans haphazardly onto Rita's bedroom floor the previous night. Oh, that indisputably dominate sheltie was a peach. She had even been so kind as to give her a good ride this morning; when they had woken up.

The mall was pretty crowded today, but the Chipette had come to easily accept that for face value. It was a Saturday after all. If the place wasn't packed, Brittany would have assumed the apocalypse had finally arrived. With a sassy smirk to herself, she made her way through the throngs of people, knowing exactly where to start her little day of adventure.

Grind Me Up was the preferred coffee joint, and Brittany would gladly dispute their quality with anyone who dared to say otherwise. Sure, it was a little more expensive than the cheap place at the food court, but with freshly ground beans made daily, it was totally worth it.

She was led with her nose, catching that delicious aroma from down the way. A large coffee, two cream, three sugar and very well stirred. Her mouth began to salivate simply thinking of the aromatic flavours and taste of her first brew of the day. Something caught her attention though, distracting her from her thoughts for a split second. A stunning, full length mirror displayed in the front window of Haute Home Décor, the very expensive but oh so trendy furniture emporium.

With gold-plated, gilded edges framing the magnificently polished glass, Brittany caught her own reflection gazing back at her. She struck a pose, placing her hands on her small hips and cocking her head up and to the side. Yes, she was most certainly a fierce little Chipette. With forest green eyes and perfectly kept fur, Brittany cut the figure of either a very pretty, flat-chested woman, or a guy who clearly took vanity to a whole new level. Three rings hung from her right ear, silver in color and dangly from the bottom in a row. Her other ear was devoid of jewelry. Her fur was golden brown and glossy, though she wasn't entirely monochrome.

When she had finished checking herself out, long enough to at least garner a few stares from those in and outside of the store, the Chipette continued on her way, back on her journey for that fine cup of coffee.

Grind Me Up was one of her favorite stores in the mall. On the days she spent her afternoons here, she would come back at least two or three times before leaving. A girl like him needed the caffeine for all that shopping after all. How else was she going to have the energy to lug around several bags at a time? The interior was nicely furnished, with a long wooden bar to her right where orders were placed, and further down the line, handed out. In front of the window were a few booths, made of fine leather and almost always occupied. A single lamp hung above each table, shedding just enough ambient light to give the place a classy feel. At the back of the main room was a stage, made of polished hardwood, akin to everything else here. Wood seemed to be a focal point in their designs, and Brittany thought it accentuated the atmosphere rather well. In the evenings, they would have a few independent artists play a few songs for their patrons, but not tonight. Tonight was open mic night, with subjects varying by weekend. Comedy some nights, or poetry other nights. Brittany rarely stuck around long enough to see either much; Saturday was her club night, and she needed a new outfit for later this evening.

Stepping up to the counter, she placed her order and handed the clerk a fresh five dollar bill she had gotten from the bank before heading over here. Not before giving him a very suggestive, flirtatious grin though and making the cute little man reach for it. She couldn't help teasing him just a bit, but she was well within her power to get away with it. Everyone here knew her by name, or had at least seen her enough to know what her order was off by heart.

"Your change?" the little man said, handing her a few coins. Brittany waved his hand.

"Keep it," she said, giving him a playful wink. The man blushed a little, rubbing the nape of his neck before tossing the change into the tip cup at the front of the register while Brittany went to grab her steaming mug of java. "I'll see you again in a few hours," she said to him as she walked out the door with a spring to her step.

That first sip was like ambrosia. So good and Brittany savored the delectable combination of freshly ground, imported beans, smooth cream and some sugar. A perfectly divine combination.

She found an empty seat outside of the shop, setting herself down gentle in the fancy wrought iron chair and leaning back, casually sipping from the paper cup as she watched everyone else going about their business. The inside of the shop was packed, but people rarely sat in the small, outdoor (in a sense anyway) bistro-esque area on the outside of the lacquered wooden walls. As such, Brittany was able to enjoy some quiet solitude alone with her thoughts as she sipped her coffee.

She scanned through the crowd of people casually and for no better reason than to occupy her mind. A smirk spread across her face whenever some particularly cute guy would walk by and she found her gaze following after them. The intermingled scents of tens, if not hundreds of humans assaulted her senses, but not so overpowering that she would be forced to cover her nose. On the contrary, Brittany liked the bizarre concoction of white, black, Hispanic and anything else. It was the smell of a mall.

Brittany took her time with her coffee, her mind meandering down various avenues of thought. She plotted her course of action, what stores she would hit first; where she would stop for lunch and where she would go after that. The club didn't open until later that night and so, there was plenty of time to do everything she wanted to accomplish.

With a final swig from her cup, the Chipette picked herself up from her chair and tossed the empty paper into the garbage bin, before starting off towards the opposite end of the two-floored building. Her pace was casual, and she strode and dodged between elderly and young human alike on her way. All the while, her sparkling blue eyes would take quick ganders at anything that caught her interest beyond the glass walls of the shops she passed.

As she passed All Things Plastic, a sudden urge filled her. Brittany looked down at her groin with a frown and took a detour down a hallway towards the restrooms. As much as she loved coffee, she hated just how badly it made her have to relieve herself afterwards.

Her shoes clacked against the tiled floor of the empty hallway. A slim hand grabbed the doorknob and she stepped into the room, her nostrils assaulted by the stench of urinal cakes. The Chipette blinked, waving her hand in front of her nose before moving towards the row of stalls towards the back. Once again though, she found herself gazing back at her own reflection in the mirror, her image distracting her. At some point during her walk, the collar of her shirt had flipped up on one side.

"That won't do at all," she muttered quietly, fixing up her shirt and quickly running her hands over her chest to smooth out any wrinkles in the material. "Much better."

Her ear twitched then, and Brittany turned to the door. The heavy blue portal remained shut and she hadn't heard anyone else come in, or seen for that matter. No, someone was in here. It wasn't that which caught her attention, so much as the sound that she had heard. A dull pant, as if whoever was making the noise was trying their best to be as quiet as possible.

Brittany's nose twitched and the faintest of scents found its' way to him; of dog. More pointedly, of a dog's arousal. A terribly wicked grin spread across her face as she headed off towards the stalls. Using her keen sense of smell, Brittany found exactly which one was occupied, and moved to the one next to it.

More panting and the sound of a paw gliding over slick flesh. The Chipette found it hard to hold in her giggle, but she somehow managed to will herself to remain quiet. Whoever was beside her had either not noticed or heard her entry, or simply didn't care. Maybe that's exactly what she wanted, another person in the room. Brittany chuckled to herself quietly. It wasn't the first time the flirtatious little Chipette had come across that.

 _If that's the case,_ Brittany thought as she looked down at her crotch. The urge to relieve herself had quickly been forgotten as she rubbed her jeans. Even the sound of the dog jerking off beside her was getting her wound up. The panting was quickly growing heavier and Brittany fished herself from her jeans, undoing the button and fly with masterful dexterity. The tiniest hint of pink had emerged and the Chipette used a finger now slick with saliva to coax herself.

She could spare the time to take care of a little something, and she just knew that the mutt beside her likely wouldn't mind lending a paw or otherwise either. Brittany's fingertips slide along her glowing cunny, a delighted smile on her face as she watched herself grow horny at her own touch. She used her thumb to rub the tip of her vagina, smearing a little drizzle of precum over the length of it before she gripped herself; pumping a soft, delicate hand along her cunny.

Her unknowing partner's ears perked up and she cast a look towards the wall beside her. A quick sniff alerted her to the other female's presence finally, but she continued to jerk herself off slowly.

When she felt she was far enough along, Brittany slipped to the floor in front of the toilet, using one hand to brace herself against the wall, while she slid forward. She heard a shallow gasp come from the dog before quickly being followed by an appreciative purr. Brittany's grin widened when she heard the other female shift in her seat, before reaching down and taking hold of the Chipette's drizzly cunt. There didn't need to be any words between them and Brittany certainly didn't mind when that warm paw began to slowly jerk her off under the stall.

Brittany eased herself forward a little more, leaning up against the wall of her stall and giving the dog a little more to work with. Her supple pink tongue poked itself out of her mouth as she clenched her eyes shut, letting the pleasant sensations carry her along. She had good paws; strong, firm and obviously used to jerking off another girl. Normally, the Chipette would have been the one to reach her hands down, but today, she felt a little different. Well, perhaps more for the time being. Despite already getting off this morning, what could another bit of play hurt?

There was a shuffle of clothing on the floor, and she figured the dog had gotten off her seat and onto her knees like she was herself. She bucked slowly into the paw, feeling her slender, slick vagina against smooth paw pads. Brittany craned her head back, groaning as the other female began to work her over, pawing at the flesh with an eagerness matching her own.

 _Good dog,_ she thought to herself with a wry grin. The smirk faded, turning into an open-mouthed tongue-lull when she felt something else brush against the tip of her drippy vulva. A nice warm dog tongue began tracing along the underside of her vagina, and Brittany couldn't help but groan at the feeling of the saliva-slickened flesh upon her. She was now feeling pretty thankful that no one else was in the room.

Her canine companion, a short-haired Pomeranian with a beautiful yellow and beige coat was down on all fours now, her rump pressed up against the far wall and her tail flapping about excitedly, curling up and over her back. With one paw, she steadied herself against the floor, while the other gripped the base of the mysterious cunt poking up from under the stall beside her. Her tongue circled around the drizzly tip, collecting the pre that spilled forth and swallowing it hungrily before letting her velveteen appendage follow the pink vagina down to the base. She teased the entrance for a moment, cupping it and suckling on it just long enough to get a moan from whoever this mystery person was before moving back up and engulfing the tip in her mouth.

Brittany gritted her teeth, but her face remained contorted into a seductive grin as she held herself against the wall. The dog had begun to slide her muzzle down over her drooling sex, adding a fine coat of saliva and spittle to the pre-soaked flesh. If only she could buck her hips a little more, to force the dog to take the entirety of her vagina, but this would have to suffice. She wasn't really complaining though, having some strange mutt going down on her was not only pleasing, but very, very hot. Without the face-to-face contact, Brittany was free to imagine just who she wanted her partner to be.

Her vagina slid into the nice warm passage that was offered by the dog's muzzle, and she could feel her tongue slurping along the underside of her cunny. Soft lips wrapped themselves around her and began a nice, steady bobbing motion. Brittany's hands fell from the wall, instead bracing behind her as she sat on her knees.

A paw was added to the mix, stroking along in the places where the mouth wasn't occupying, making for a nice combination of a paw job and oral sex. She was pretty skilled, and Brittany had to guess that this obviously wasn't the canine's first time doing something like this. Her ears twitched to the sound of quiet moans and a paw running over thick, drooly vagina. The mutt had returned to jacking herself off, keeping in time with her muzzle movements along Brittany's supple flesh.

The Chipette rested her head against the wall, riding on the sensation of having that hot, dog slobbering over her sex. She could feel the tension building inside her, her cum forming. It would only take a few firm tugs to get her to blow, and she wondered how far along her partner was. She got her answer in the form of a shallow, muffled bark and the sound of liquid splattering against the floor. Brittany felt something sticky and warm against her leg, and she dropped her gaze from the wall to see a bit of cum sticking to her knee. The Chipette smirked mischievously.

The moment didn't last however, when a beige furred paw reached under and took hold of her cunt. Brittany let out a gasp, throwing her head back as the intense sensation of a tie enveloped her. Another tug, and the Chipette slammed a hand up against the wall, canines bared and a look of sublime blissfulness etched itself upon her face. One more grope and the Chipette blew all over the dog's muzzle, over her tongue and across her nose.

The diminutive Chipette panted hard, covering her mouth with a paw to keep from moaning too loudly. The smell of sex reached her nose and she couldn't help but lick her lips as the dog milked the last few drops of warm Chipette orgasm from her vagina. Brittany let out a content sigh of relief before scooting back and plopping herself down on the toilet again. She could hear the fumbling of a shirt and then the stall door swinging open. The sound of water running from the sink and a happy canine sigh before the bathroom door swung open and then closed unceremoniously behind. The Chipette was alone.

Brittany leaned back in her seat, enjoying her afterglow. It had been a long time since she had gotten an anonymous oral sex, and she couldn't deny how hot it was. The dog was good, and made sure she had gotten a mouthful. Blue eyes dropped to the floor and Brittany let out a quick laugh, seeing the streaks of beige upon the grey tiles.

Shortly after, the Chipette walked out of the bathroom, having finished her original intention for coming down this hallway. The Chipette walked with a spring in her step. She had made sure to clean herself off a little, else the scent of female spunk would tail her for some time. She rounded the corner and entered the main proper of the mall again, heading down towards the next place of interest.

Brittany smirked a happy little smirk to herself as a smiling dog walked by her, giving the Chipette a wink. The Chipette paid it no further heed; the feeling of denim and cotton and silk were just out of hand's reach.

"Oh, this is just cute," Brittany said aloud to herself as she pulled a shirt from the rack. The shirt was small and tight, even for her but that was exactly what she wanted. Even if it showed off some of her midriff, the Chipette knew just how wild it could drive a few horny guys that she knew. Ever the tease, Brittany added it to her already growing collection held on her forearm. The heavy weight of a few pairs of pants, some shorts and a couple of shirts were starting to take its' toll.

The Chipette eyed her handsome pile of acquisitions with a bemused smirk. Everything had been carefully selected to accentuate her already lithe, curvy form. Her hair flicked about behind her as she made her way down the narrow isle, letting her eyes wander through the myriad of fabrics and colors. A happy sigh slipped from her mouth. Yes, this truly was her home away from home.

A few of the employees would come up to her now and then, asking if she needed any help finding anything. A quick look at their attire quickly had the Chipette telling them "no, I think I'm alright". If they could barely dress themselves, the style-conscious Chipette didn't want them trying to find things for her. She had a better eye for herself anyway. As if they would know what kind of things she was seeking.

One clerk however, roughly the same age as herself came up to her after a time.

"Ma'am, would you like me to put these up by the register for you? You've an awful lot that you're carrying. I can hold them up there for you, or in the dressing room if you prefer," she said with a warm smile. Brittany glanced down at the pile of clothes in her hand and then handed it over to the cute female.

"A dressing room will do, thank you," the Chipette replied with a wink. Her pierced ear twitched, the jingle of metal resounding when the rings clinked together. The skunk nodded and headed off in the direction of the change room with Brittany's clothes in tow.

The Chipette watched her go, emerald irises scanning over the woman's frame. She kept in good shape from what she could gather. A toothy grin found her face when her eyes fell to the skunk's cute rump, her jeans framing it nicely. She was the only female amongst the employees, but something told her that the big skunk fit in rather well with a room full of men. Much like herself.

When the skunk named Cary (the Chipette had taken a quick peek at her nametag when she had stopped before her) disappeared from view, Brittany went back to perusing the walls and stacks of clothing. She found a nice pair of vintage wash jeans, perfect for her size amongst a pile of similar articles. The faded blue denim was certainly appealing, but a look down at herself made her place the pair of jeans back. She already had too many similar things hanging in the closet of her home; there was no need for a fifth. Or was it seventh? The Chipette shrugged to herself mentally and proceeded to walk around the store.

She found another cute T-shirt in her meandering, as well as a new pair of sunglasses. The old pair she wore had started to become scratched on the lenses, and so it was time for a replacement. The black frames had a touch of golden glitter on either side, but not so much as to make them tacky. The Chipette grinned to herself as she slipped the plastic frames on, gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Fabulous!" she said, striking a pose. One of the girls at the register snickered quietly, but she didn't care.

Satisfied with her haul, Brittany sauntered over to the dressing rooms at the back of the store. Her ears twitched to the sound of someone rummaging around behind the small counter and she grinned when that same skunk popped her head up from behind.

"Find everything you wanted?" she asked, motioning with a paw to the pile of clothes to her left. Brittany nodded, adding her latest finds to the stack of clothing.

"I did! Now, can you direct me to an open stall? I'm going to want to try some of these on and see how well they fit before shelling out the credit," the Chipette asked with a playful flick of her metal-studded ear. The skunk nodded, hefting the pile of clothes in her paws and grabbing a key from the wall. She motioned for Brittany to follow, and the Chipette did so.

They came to the back of the room, to a stall at the far end of the row. Brittany could hear and smell the mixed scents of people using the other rooms, the sound of ruffling clothes and buttons snapping music to her pert little ears. Cary handed the pile of clothes to her before unlocking the beige-colored stall and swinging the door open.

"Here you are sir," she said, stepping in and giving the Chipette some room to deposit the neatly folded stack of clothing onto the bench.

"Thank you very much," she leaned forward to get another look at her nametag. "Cary. You've been very helpful. I'll have to tell the manager about how much of a doll you've been."

Cary blushed, the black fur of her cheeks almost burning. She rubbed a padded paw behind her neck and dropped her gaze to the floor bashfully. Brittany did what she did best to cute girls like her; she let her pink tongue peek out of her mouth, giving a seductive smile that could set any female; straight, gay or whatnot a flutter. Cary's blush got deeper.

"Oh. Well…that's not really totally necessary," she started but Brittany held a finger to her mouth, silencing any objections. The skunk slumped back against the wall, a nervous smile on her whiskered muzzle.

"No, no. I insist! You're a good employee, I saw you going around and helping everyone else out. Unlike the boys here, you, my friend…seem to have an eye for what should and shouldn't be covering a person's body," Brittany said, letting her finger trail down to the dress shirt covering the skunk's finely toned torso. The top few buttons were undone, exposing a sexy tuft of fur and Brittany's hand quickly traced lower along the v-line. Cary tensed beneath the teasing finger, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Brittany pulled her hand away after a tense, flirtatious moment, letting out a quick giggle before turning to the pile of clothes. She held up a pair of jeans towards the bigger female, whom took it readily.

"Be a dear, Cary? I want your opinion on these clothes. I just don't know if I want some of them, or all. I'll try them on, and you give me your thoughts. I'll get you out of helping out some boorish preteen girl so you can help me instead. How does that sound?"

Cary gulped nervously, looking down at the pair of denim between her paws, but she nodded slowly. Brittany was flirting with her; she would have to be deaf and blind not to be able to see that. The slinky little Chipette had a charismatic air about her, and Cary found the Chipette's clean scent to be very appealing indeed, more so when the Chipette slipped her shirt over her head and hung it from one of the hooks, exposing her slim body. Brown fur ran into beige just under her chin, which made up the focal point of her underbelly; a beautiful contrast of colors in her fur. The soft, creamy trail of beige ran down over most of her chest and into her jeans. It didn't take a genius to know where the trail ended.

"Good, because I could use a second set of eyes," Brittany chuckled as she unbuttoned her jeans for a second time. She slipped the material down almost too slowly to be fair, giving the big skunk a nice look at her white-cotton brief covered rear. Her tail slipped out of the specially cut hole in the jeans, and proceeded to brush up against Cary's leg. The skunk dropped the jeans a little lower.

Brittany plopped herself onto the bench, sneaking a look at Cary as she pulled her shoes off, and then her jeans shortly after. Her nose twitched, and as she suspected, Cary's scent had gotten a little stronger. She also took note of where she was holding the pair of jeans in her paws.

Now what do we have here?

When Brittany reached out her hand to take the jeans, she registered the nervous look on the whiskered female's face. Cary was reluctant to hand them over.

"Something wrong?" Brittany asked, cocking her head slightly to the side and flashing her a disarming grin. Cary shook her head, though her eyes betrayed how nervous she was. "There's no reason to be shy. You wouldn't be the first person I've seen with their package springing up."

"W-what?" Cary stammered, her eyes going wide. Brittany giggled, tapping her nose.

"I can smell you dear. No need to worry though, I don't bite…much anyway. Now, might I have those?"

The skunk hesitated for a moment before handing the denim over. The front of her slacks were clearly tented, but Brittany didn't seem to notice, or care. The Chipette seemed to be perfectly fine with how aroused she was. She breathed a sigh of relief when the soft hands began to slip the jeans onto her legs. Brittany stood up, pulling the material along with her to her waist before buttoning them up. Cary panted audibly.

The jeans were snug; exactly how Brittany wanted them to be. She slipped her tail through the hole, the appendage wagging about behind her as she checked herself out in the mirror. The color was nice; a deeper blue than she was normally accustomed too, but it made for a decent change at any rate. What she liked most about them however, was how they snugly clung to her rump, bringing out her shapely furry bottom more than her average pair of jeans.

Brittany placed her hands on her hips and spun about, giving the skunk a gleeful expression.

"How does it look?"

"Uh, well…damn," Cary stuttered, blushing again. Brittany's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips at her in a faux pout.

"Good then?"

"Oh fuck yes," the big skunk blurted out. When it registered to her exactly what she had said, Cary clamped a paw to her mouth, but Brittany just laughed. The Chipette stepped forward, her finger trailing around the edge of her open shirt.

"There is no need to be shy around me you know. Though I appreciate the lengths to which…," she paused, letting her hand slip to the skunk's tented pants. "Lengths to which you're going to try and cover up the fact that your turned on."

Cary blushed again, a little more fiercely this time around. Brittany's tail brushed against her leg again and her hand began to slip a little lower, coming to the lip of her pants.

"You look tense," Brittany cooed, slowly unfastening her belt. Cary sucked in a sharp breath when the skilled hands unclasped the buckle, before making short work of her fly. "Why don't you take a…load off?"

Brittany used her open pants to tug her towards the bench, before plopping herself down on the edge. Cary watched in stunned silence as the delectable little Chipette quickly pulled her from her underwear, exposing her warm entrance of flesh to the air. She was suddenly feeling very thankful that the change rooms were built into separate, ceiling to floor rooms. There were no holes in the wall to let out her delighted purr when Brittany's tongue flicked across her tip.

The Chipette smirked up at her before engulfing the sweet spire of cunt, wrapping her lips around it and suckling slowly. Cary groaned, almost losing her balance before she found her paws on Brittany's shoulders.

 _Mmm, what a good little skunk,_ Brittany thought to himself as she began to work the skunk over with her mouth and tongue.

She traced the underside delicately, and in perfect fashion for a horrible tease like herself. Cary shuddered slightly when her tongue ran along her vagina, leaving a thin layer of spittle and saliva. Her grip tightened when one of the small paws cupped her cunt and kneaded gently. The small Chipette grinned as she slid her mouth down over Cary's sex, taking note of when and where she got the biggest reactions. The underside of her tip seemed to be her sweet spot, and so Brittany began to suck just there, letting the smooth tip slide in and out of her mouth.

"Oh God," Cary groaned as Brittany's skillful jaws bobbed along her cunt. The Chipette was good, probably better than anyone whom had ever gone down on her before. The warm, wet passage was just so fine and Cary resisted the urge to just muzzle-fuck her partner.

Brittany pulled off, long enough to drag her tongue over the sensitive tip and down along the underside of it again, Cary's entrance sliding between her jaws and her tongue until she came to her crack. That same tongue dragged lower along her crack, coming to her anus and gently licking it, her tongue lapping at them lightly.

"Do you like that?" she teased while working her over. Cary let out a quiet 'uh-huh'.

She replaced her mouth back on her cunt then, sucking a little harder. Cary's paws were on her head, just behind her ears and the Chipette knew from vast previous experience, just what the skunk wanted. She looked up at her, her eyes telling all.

 _Go ahead. You totally want to fuck this sweet little mouth, don't you? Come on babe, give it to me._

As if she were able to read her mind, Cary began to thrust. Her cunt slid along the supple Chipette tongue, almost bumping at the back of her throat with every pump. Brittany was glad she didn't have much of a gag reflex, for the skunk was certainly getting into it. Her entrance slapped against the end of her furry mouth as she humped into the warm passage.

She placed her hands on Cary's hips, steadying herself so that the jerking movements weren't as jarring. It also gave the skunk a much steadier muzzle with which to fuck, her slick tongue sliding in and out. Brittany moaned, feeling the skunk's head bump against the back of her throat, the salty tang of precum sticking to her tongue. From the way Cary was panting, she knew that the poor skunk wouldn't last too terribly long, and she had other places for which she could hump into.

After a few moments, Brittany pulled herself off of the drooling cunt, a strand of saliva hanging between her mouth and Cary's tip. The skunk purred delightedly, rubbing a paw between her ears. Brittany winked at her.

"Feeling a little better?" she asked playfully with a swish of her tail.

"I'll feel better once I unload," the skunk grinned, drawing a giggle from the small Chipette. Brittany cocked her head to the side, giving her a come-hither look.

"Is that so? Well then, I know exactly where you can go," she said before flipping herself over on the bench and beckoning her with her tail. Cary growled, running her firm paws over her back and along the bushy tail. Brittany squeaked when she felt her paw move to her rump and gave it a nice smack. "Feisty aren't we?"

She didn't get much of a response; verbally anyway. Cary placed her paws on her hips, catching the tip of Brittany's tail in her mouth and pulling it up as she pressed her tongue up against the tight, Chipette pucker. The Chipette smiled to herself, bracing against the wall for the initial shock of being penetrated. When Cary began to sink into her, she winced only a little. Rita had stretched her pretty well the previous night after all.

Brittany was warm and smooth on the inside, and Cary met with surprisingly little resistance. Even so, she was still fairly tight, and when the Chipette clenched around her tongue, the big skunk let out an ear-pleasing growl. She hilted herself right to the tongue, and let herself sit for a moment to take in the delicious feeling of being inside someone. Then the thrusting began.

Brittany squeaked delightedly, the side of her face pressed up against the wall of the change room and gritted her teeth as Cary began to roughly thrust that nice tongue deep into her. She felt a paw smack her rump again and a moan escaped past her mouth.

"Oh yeah…just like that," she whimpered while the skunk rimmed her. It felt great having that thick tongue sliding in and out of her tail hole, the sensation of being filled, emptied and filled again forcing her to reach down between her legs and grasp her own hardening sex. She was feeling pretty lucky today, getting some action for the third time today.

Cary growled, slumping forward and using a paw to hoist her tail up and giving her a good view of her slick tongue pumping into her nice little hole. Bucking her hips forward, she continued to bend the small little furry Chipette over, catching her scent in her nose. Brittany's delighted moans pushed her onward and she thrust hard, licking the little Chipette roughly, her free paw gripping her hip tightly as she shoved her tongue into her hole.

Against the wall, Brittany smiled knowingly to herself. Her plan to get the skunk out of her nervous shell had worked stunningly well, and now here she was, getting her hole pumped full of warm skunk-tongue. Her paw ran over the dribbling flesh of her cunt, jacking herself while she rode the sensations of having Cary inside of her. She especially enjoyed it when the skunk would suddenly have a burst of raw dominance and slap her paw against her naughty behind, pulling out a yip from her mouth on every such occasion. Her nose twitched and she smiled broadly, the smell of sex drifting around the entire room.

 _Oh, the men out front are going to be very upset,_ she laughed to herself.

When she felt a set of paws upon her neck, Brittany squealed. She wasn't expecting the big skunk to go that far, but she certainly wasn't going to argue with her. The Chipette whimpered submissively while her paw continued to stroke herself. Her climax was quickly forming, and it took most of her will power to keep herself from squeezing the firm opening and sending her over the brink. She was going to wait like a good little Chipette until after Cary had gotten off first. Unless of course the skunk simply licked the cum out of her.

Their mutual pants and groans of bliss filled the room, and Brittany wondered if anyone outside could hear them. The door hadn't been kicked down by security yet, and so she pushed the thoughts from her mind. It would be done soon, and then she would continue on her merry way throughout the mall.

When she felt the pearly fangs clamp harder than normal upon her rump, followed by a growl, Brittany just knew that Cary had finished inside of her. The skunk slumped forward, burying her tongue deep. Brittany's devious smile widened, and she was quick to grab at her vagina, giving the flesh a nice squeeze of force.

With a sharp bark, Brittany painted the wall and the bench white with cum; heavy ropes sputtering from her tip to splatter against the ugly green plaster. Her body shuddered, much like the skunk on top of her had done as she blew.

"Oh God," she moaned, pressing her forehead to the wall and shutting her eyes tightly as the intense sensation rolled through her body. The skunk was purring heavily on her buttocks, sending warm vibrations surging through her butt and tail base.

"Mmm, did the Chipette make a mess?" she asked playfully, reaching a striped paw down to grasp the sensitive flesh between Brittany's legs. Playing her role to perfection, Brittany nodded weakly, her grin vanishing into the visage she wore whenever someone had just finished dominating her; if only somewhat. She looked almost upset that she had blown, and when she felt Cary's tongue streak her anus, she couldn't hold the expression. Instead, the Chipette giggled and straightened her back while Cary pulled out of her. "Oh. Um, I think I made a bit of a mess of you."

Brittany spun about to look at her rear in the body-length mirror, raising her tail and watched as a thin trail of skunk saliva dripped from her worn pucker. She shrugged, grinning.

"And what a nice little mess it is," she said simply while slipping out of the jeans and pulling her briefs back up. Cary was buckling her belt but she remained in the corner, her nose twitching to the heavy scent of male in the air.

"Going to need to clean this up real fast," she stated. Brittany nodded, flicking her pierced ear playfully.

"I don't think the girls out front would appreciate the smell of well-fucked Chipette."

Cary purred, reaching around and grabbing her saliva-covered ass. Brittany winked at her before looking around for her own jeans.

"You going to try the rest on?" Cary asked after a moment. The Chipette shook her head.

"No need. I'm sure they'll all fit fine. I just couldn't resist playing with a sexy little piece of skunk like yourself," she said while trailing a hand over her exposed chest fur. Cary blushed, opening the door for her. "Thank you, kind miss! I'll be sure to let the manager know what a…help you've been."

Cary sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Brittany's soft, delicate hand grope her still semi-hard vagina before watching the little flirt skip off towards the cash register out front. The striped skunk slumped against the wall, letting out a content sigh. Her nose twitched again and she stuck her head back into the room, seeing the sticky ropes of cum stuck to the wall and bench.

She shut the door and locked it, pocketing the key and headed off to find a bottle of air freshener and a wet cloth.

"Alright, and there you are, miss," the female rabbit said while handing Brittany back her credit card. She pulled up a large paper bag from beneath the counter-top and started to place the collected articles within in neat piles.

Brittany leaned up against the wood, her back to the counter as she looked at the store and all its' people. She saw Cary again, dashing back into the dressing rooms with what appeared to be an aerosol can and a piece of fabric. The Chipette allowed herself a wisp of a smile before the sound of crumpling paper shook her from her reverie. The girl smiled, handing her the handle.

"Quite a haul you've got there," she laughed. The Chipette grinned back.

"And I'll have worn all of it before the week is out!"

Brittany took the handle and made her way towards the exit. Already her sharp mind plotted out the next venue for which to peruse, yet as she passed through the detectors on either side of the door, the alarm sounded. The Chipette blinked in surprise before looking back to the cash register. The girl merely shrugged at her, and with a flick of her wrist, bade her to just leave.

Brittany shrugged the commotion off and started out back into the main proper. She swung the bag happily in her hand, feeling its' weight and feeling rather pleased herself. She had found a lot more than she would have expected at the store, though her bank account was sorely hurting now. Even so, a few weeks of good work would pay off this new debt.

The only reason she stopped her casual pace was because a heavy hand gripped her shoulder, wheeling the dainty little Chipette about. The hand belonged to a man with shaggy red hair, well-built shoulders and arms. Everything about him screamed manliness, and if it weren't for the scowl etched on his face, Brittany certainly wouldn't mind spending some "quality time" alone with this hunk of man meat.

"And where do you think you're going?" he barked sharply. Brittany raised a brow questioningly.

"Shopping?" she dared to say. The wolf glowered at her before taking the bag from her hand and sifting through it.

"With stolen merchandise?"

"Stolen?" the Chipette said the word as if it were perfectly ridiculous. Her? Steal? Stealing was so gauche. She watched as, according to his badge, Officer Lewis pulled out a pair of jeans; the same pair she had tried on while having her fun with Cary. He pulled the tag back, revealing a small metal chip. A security tag. Brittany scrunched her face in confusion. "They must have forgotten to take the tag off."

"Likely story. Come on, you're coming with me to the security office until we can get this sorted out; one way or another," Lewis growled, shoving her along. Some of the other mall goers gave them curious looks, but Brittany was hardly in any condition to argue right now, with the big, muscled man towering at her back. When they reached the office, maybe then she could explain away the situation. She turned to look up at the man.

"But…I haven't finished shopping yet!"

"You can do that later fag. For now, you're coming with me."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a firm squeeze, guiding the Chipette through the throng of people. Brittany just whined in annoyance.

Lewis tossed the smaller into the room by the hand, Brittany stumbling to regain her footing. Her shoes skittered across the floor before hitting the carpet. The transition between slippery and rough caused her to lose her balance and tumble face-first into the ground with a groan.

"Was that really necessary?" came a voice from the left. The Chipette picked herself up, turning to see this third party. When she recognized the man sitting in front of the multitude of monitors, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Mike Morris, the senior rent-a-cop here at the mall. She had several run-ins with the bruin in the past, and while they were all…mutually pleasant, she couldn't help but wonder what the crusty sod wanted now. He was very much like Officer Lewis: big, burly and pretty cranky. He wore a brown fur coat like one of those fancy fur jackets she had seen some of the drag queens at Lulu's wearing from time to time.

The man crossed his arms, but his fanged grin dispelled any former anger Brittany had once sensed in her hulking frame. The Chipette shifted her gaze between the two of them, one after the other before crossing her own dainty arms over her chest and huffing.

"Alright. What on earth is going on? I was just shopping and then you pull me in here? What's the big idea, Mike?" she snapped. The officer laughed, a deep belly laugh that rolled out of her stout body.

"Calm down, Brit. I spotted you on the cameras while you were coming out of the store. I sent my partner here to go and nab you," Mike explained. He swivelled his chair around to face the sitting man.

"So this security tag is a just a ruse?"

"Oh. No, the clerk probably did forget to take it off. It served as an ample way to pull you in here though," the elder mall cop said. His eyes narrowed and his almost savage smirk made Brittany widen his eyes with realization.

They hadn't reprimanded her because they thought she had stolen something. Mike probably knew that such criminal activity was far beneath the vain little Chipette. No, Brittany knew what he wanted. Her eyes moved to the man, whom had seated himself down on the small love-seat in the room. The frame sagged under his weight, the upholstery coming undone in places. Mike obviously hadn't refurnished since the last time Brittany was here. The man himself had broken in the small couch several times over the course of the last year.

Despite her over-active sex drive, there was only so much sex a Chipette like her could take. That was precisely why Mike had his lupine goon nab her downstairs. The man was horny, and likely so was Officer Lewis. A hand slapped against his forehead, and a faint growl escaped his mouth. There was only one way out of this situation.

"I've got a deadline," Brittany stammered. Mike shrugged.

"I'm sure it can wait," the big man said, reaching down and giving his firm package a squeeze.

Brittany sighed, but the exhalation of breath was cut short when Lewis' heavy hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her over to the cushioned seat. With a yelp, Brittany slid across the carpet on her rear, the bottoms of her jeans tugging down from the friction.

"Got ourselves a cute little Chipette here," Officer Lewis said, dragging his tongue along the edge of Brittany's pierced ear, the embedded metal jingling slightly. The Chipette shivered as the warm piece of flesh tickled her.

"See? What did I tell you? Brit here is one fine piece of ass."

"You're telling me," Lewis growled lowly.

"Can't we talk about this first or something?" Brittany asked. The words trailed from her mouth, however, when a now familiar scent caught her attention. The pungent aroma of aroused male. She whimpered, more so when the supple tongue fell from her ear and trailed along the side of her neck. Lewis held her rooted to the spot, between her open legs and Brittany could feel a stiffening bulge at the nape of her neck. Her attention was on Officer Morris, however.

The man sat in his chair, one hand rubbing his crotch while the other adjusted his belt. Long ago, the Chipette had learned; probably from the television, that when a guy adjusted his belt, his mind was usually focused on his cock. Though, it was all painfully obvious to her now. This wasn't the first time the senior rent-a-cop had dragged her in here. In her head, Brittany smiled grimly, remembering the game the two played; she was the bitch, the Chipette-slut. Mike was the big, burly mall cop and one who really enjoyed exerting his power and dominance over smaller, younger girls.

After a moment of playing with himself, Mike pulled himself from his chair, one hand still clutching his increasingly visible groin as he strode over.

"I don't think we really need to talk about anything. You won't be much anyway, not once I've got my dick in that pretty mouth of yours," he grinned. Brittany whimpered again.

"But…why now? I've got places to be and people to," her voice trailed off as the man unbuckled his belt, the clasp opening with a snap. The black leather hung limply through the rings on his black pants and Brittany could only watch when the thick fingers slipped the button through the hole and unzipped the fly.

"Places to be and people to get fucked by?" he finished with a devious smile. The comment was enough to cause the Chipette's cheeks to flush beneath the fur and her shoulders to sag. The man really knew how to push those submissive, slutty Chipette-buttons of hers.

Brittany was on the verge of stammering a response when she felt Lewis' nose twitching against her neck. Her cheeks burned more. If she could smell the scent of other males herself, than what trouble did it pose the man? Her ears flattened themselves against her head in embarrassment.

"Looks like someone," Officer Lewis sniffed again. "Or several someone's beat us to 'er, Mike."

The man chuckled, stooping low and grasping Brittany's mouth in his hand. His grizzled visage was barely inches away.

"You been getting around today Brit?" he demanded. He gave her a shake, his deep, burly voice filled with a sharp edge of lust. The Chipette shifted nervously, of what she could move anyway.

"Maybe…maybe just a little," she admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor when the bruin let go of her.

"Well, I can't imagine another round hurting. You're lucky you've got us working, and that you're such a hot little Chipette. Having sex in the mall is bannable, and I'm sure a princess like you would hate that. Now, are you going to let me and Lewis here have some fun with you? That couch hasn't seen much action lately," Mike said with a confident grin.

Playing her part to perfection in the man's's little game of "fuck-a-Chipette", Brittany whimpered like a good little bitch, even squeaking when the big man's forceful hands began unbuttoning her shirt. She could smell their arousal, and Mike dropped his pants, kicking the material off so that he simply wore his uniform shirt and a pair of tight, tented briefs. She could make out the man's thick cock from inside the material, the flesh pressing right up against it. The sight was more than just a little arousing, the thick man cock almost calling out to her.

"So you going to suck this dick, or am I going to have to shove it down your throat?" Mike growled, grasping the base of her mouth again. The Chipette squirmed under the grip, but she did as she was told, opening her mouth while the bruin fished himself from his underwear. "That's a good little bitch."

Brittany's tongue flicked against the tip lightly, playfully teasing for a moment before Mike began forcing himself into her mouth. This was how the man liked it; rough and hard. Brittany wasn't going to complain, not that she could with the dick in her mouth anyway. The mall cop placed his hand on the back of her head, forcing her down all the way to his pubic hair and causing the poor Chipette to gag just a little. Brittany couldn't remember the last time she had deep-throated, but it was a few weeks ago at the least.

While Mike occupied himself with fucking Brittany's mouth, Lewis had finished off the buttons of the Chipette's shirt. He tugged it off, forcing Brittany to lift her arms so he could get it off of her lithe body. His tongue attacked her neck, fangs biting lightly at her shoulder and pulling a delicious yip from the Chipette's mouth, muffled as it was by the saliva-coated member pushing into it. The moans and yips were music to the man's ears, and he eventually coaxed the Chipette to her feet. Mike had to drop his cock from the pleasantly warm mouth for a moment, but his partner needed in that ass. He needed to have something to fuck right now. He slipped her pants off, yanking the jeans down to her feet, which he then pulled off entirely, leaving the Chipette naked between them.

"Mmm, what a fucking sexy girl she is, too," Lewis muttered, brushing his hands down along Brittany's back and through her bushy tail. He placed his hands on Brittany's hips and pulled her down into his lap, so that his cock ran between her furry buttocks. "You're going to like having a big dick in your ass, aren't you?"

She whimpered, but nodded slowly. Reaching a hand down, the skilled Chipette took hold of Lewis' thick member, the flesh slick with precum. He pressed the tip up against her pucker, easing it inside. Her breath came in a sharp gasp as the thick head stretched her open. Brittany grimaced, letting out a quiet whine as Lewis used his hands to force her down onto his warm, throbbing shaft.

"Get that whole thing in you," he instructed with a bit of a growl. The Chipette couldn't reply, as Mike was very quick to stuff her mouth full of man cock when the opportunity opened again.

Slowly, almost agonizingly so, Brittany slid down the length of Lewis' sex, coming to a rest in the man's lap. She was quick to get her tail out of his way, before letting his tongue flick across the back of her neck and her ears teasingly. Brittany squirmed, a muffled moan slipping from her mouth as she worked over the bear with her masterful tongue and lips.

Brittany shut her eyes tight, ears flat against her head as Mike's hands found the back of her head. The man had started humping directly into her mouth, his cock sliding along her slippery tongue and nearly choking her. For the second time, Brittany was glad she didn't have much of a gag reflex, or she certainly would have been hacking and coughing. The bruin was rough, forcing her nose up against his cock with every thrust and giving the Chipette a good noseful of his heavy scent.

"Ah, Brit…your mouth always feels so fucking good," he muttered with a devious grin. The Chipette didn't reply, not that she could.

Behind her, Lewis had begun working her rump over, bouncing her in his lap. He held the small Chipette in his hands as he bucked his hips up, forcing himself deep inside of her with every thrust. He growled, feeling the tight contractions around his maleness, squeezing more preseed from him. He found Brittany's neck again, clamping down on it lightly in a faux mating bite; teeth against fur and flesh. The little Chipette did whimper and whine around the mouthful of cock then, her hands bracing themselves on either side of her against the couch.

"What a tight little ass," Lewis groaned, sliding in and out of her pucker. He was never out for long, feeling the driving need to shove back deep into the warm confines as quickly as possible. He howled low during his furious mating. Looking at Mike, the man was faring just as well. He was panting hard, the delicious sounds of wet slurps echoing in his ears each time he slid into the slim mouth. "Good?"

"Brit is always good," he replied simply. He had begun using the Chipette's mouth as if it were some kind of sleeve now. No longer was he thrusting, but simply pulling her head down on him and forcing her to deep throat every inch of his manliness. Now and then, Brittany would sputter amongst the slurps and slaps of her lips upon the wet flesh, but she otherwise remained an obedient little bitch.

Brittany trailed a hand down her chest, coming to the tip of her own hardened sex. The tip was slick, and as she quickly found out, much of her was. So busy had she been with the two rough men, she had completely forgotten about herself and her own burning desire to get off. Having a cock in her muzzle and one under her tail was quickly proving too much for the deviant Chipette, but she did her best to hold herself back, even if the feeling of her fingertips against hard, wet flesh was almost impossible to resist. At the entrance of her cock, her vulva was already full and just waiting to be squeezed and played with. Lewis' furious growls and Mike's grunts filled her ears, and she gave a thoughtful grin to herself, wondering just how in the world she had gotten herself into a situation like this for the fourth time today.

"Hot damn," Lewis said, bouncing the pert Chipette in his lap. His tongue lulled from his mouth and his panting became much more urgent. At the base of his own thick sex, his knot was pushing against Brittany's rump, the bulb squeezing against her worn pucker. His hips bucked furiously, and finally with some effort, he sunk his knot under her tail.

Brittany's eyes went wide and she groaned loudly around the rent-a-cop's dick. Lewis howled behind her and a pleasant warmth filled her rear. The Chipette just knew that she had been breeded, warm male cum spilling deep into her. The sensation of being stretched wide by the thick portion of flesh was proving too much though, and Brittany took hold of her own sex, squeezing. She couldn't hold back any longer.

She pulled off of Mike's cock long enough to yip as her body shuddered in the throes of orgasm. A firm squeeze coaxed a heavy stream of white from her tip, and then another. The smell of female became much stronger as Brittany blew over her chest, heavy, musky strands of semen clinging to her fur. She whimpered, opening her eyes just in time to see the burly man jerking his dick in front of her.

"Aww, yeah. I'm going to fucking blow all over that pretty face of yours," he stated with a grunt. She was quick to shut her eyes again, and for good reason. As soon as the words had left his stout muzzle, Mike groaned.

There was a splash of wetness against her cheek, followed by the strong smell of musk, though it was different from her own. Another splattered against her forehead, the thick white clinging to brown fur tenaciously.

"Cover her face," she heard Lewis say, trying to coax the man further. Mike just grunted again and more gooey wetness fell across the top of her face and against her chin and neck.

Mike grinned at the sight; the Chipette sitting in Lewis lap, the man's cock buried deep inside of her while her face and neck were coated with thick, heavy strands of male cum.

"Now, isn't this a pretty sight?" he laughed. Brittany's cheeks flushed, and she could feel her ears burning from embarrassment. "Been too long since I got to have some fun with you, Brit. Glad I had my partner here go and nab you."

The Chipette shook off her submissive-bitch act, flashing him a devious grin before flicking her tongue across her lips. She felt a paw slap against her rump and she cocked her head to look at the grinning red man.

"And damn. What a hot fucking ride you were," he barked. Brittany winked playfully, her tongue peeking past her mouth.

"And what a big, thick wolf you were. I haven't had a knot for a bit now."

"Oh? You like getting stretched and filled with cum?" Lewis asked, dropping his mouth onto Brittany's shoulder. A black hand stroked through the fur on her head delicately, stopping to play with the tip of her ear.

"What good little girl doesn't?" Brittany laughed, a quick, short yip that had the man joining in.

Mike had stepped away just long enough to grab a towel from a desk at the far side of the room. He tossed it over and Brittany cleaned herself up as best as she could. She wouldn't be able to get the smell of sex out of her fur, though, not at least until she got home and took a shower.

The man got dressed again, giving her a devilish look. Brittany tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked innocently, though the smile upon her face belayed her true thoughts. Officer Morris was plotting something; that much she could tell easily enough. The man shrugged before speaking.

"I was just wondering when the next time you would be around is all," he admitted.

Brittany's tail flicked behind her, swishing about in Lewis' lap. She raised a brow, but offered a seductive little smirk to the elder man.

"The next time I need to shop."

Brittany skipped happily out the door, her hands full of bags that swung about with every step. She hummed a little song to herself, his face broad with a gleaming smile. She paused long enough to pull her sunglasses from the pocket of her jeans, placing them on before fixing her hair.

"Tch. It's still stuck. I'm really going to need to take a shower," she muttered to herself as she crossed the street.

Today had been a very good day indeed. With plenty of new clothes, trinkets, and accessories, the lithe Chipette had plenty of new things for the nights to come. That was what she liked about summer, the times where she could spend a leisurely day at the mall picking out a new wardrobe. Those were the moments she truly cherished.

She sashayed across the road, hips swinging from side to side as she sauntered over to her sparkling red convertible. She placed the bags carefully into the backseat before climbing over the door and plopping herself down onto the cushioned seat with a content sigh.

She adjusted the mirror with a hand, dried streaks matting her fur. A cursory glance into the glass told her much the same about her neck and face.

With a happy shrug, she slipped the keys into the ignition and pulled out. She winced when she checked the clock. She only had a few hours to get ready and be downtown to meet the boys at Lulu's.

Already her sharp, devious mind was sorting through the possibilities of what would happen tonight. It wasn't an unpleasant thought in the slightest.

Pearly canines shone in the afternoon sunlight as she grinned, speeding off towards her apartment to get ready.


End file.
